Agreements
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Magnus, the new singing sensation is in a dilemma when he needs a boyfriend for a week to get rid of a persistent pursuer. Who better to ask than the blue eyed, black haired concert director? Malec Simon/Izzy Jace/Clary
1. Agreements

**Here we are for my first, non one-shot fanfic. And truthfully, I'm looking forward to writing it.**

**Summary: Magnus, the new singing sensation is in a dilemma when he needs a boyfriend for a week to get rid of a persistent pursuer. Who better to ask than the blue eyed, black haired concert director?  
Pairings: Malec, Simon/Izzy and Jace/Clary.**

_agree·ment_

_noun_

_the act or fact of agreeing, or of being in harmony or accord_

_an understanding or arrangement between two or more people, countries, etc._

_a contract_

~ Agreement ~

The young man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking thoroughly stressed out. His normal sparkling amber green eyes were dull, even his hair was lacking its normal sparkle.  
Melissa, a pretty young woman with wavy bottle blonde hair and grass green eyes, glanced at the male sympathetically.

"Do you want me to hold off the tour?" She asked, walking over to the chair he was slouched in, her high heeled shoes making a clacking noise against the hardwood flooring.  
"You seem like you could do with the rest, maybe I could book a nice stay away in Barbados" She smiled, despite how tired she was too, anyone would be after a day or signing documents.

"No" He mumbled, looking deep in thought "It's nothing I can't handle"  
"Magnus-" Malissa started, but she was cut off when Magnus waved his hand at his manager, offering a smile "Don't worry about me, I'm just stressed about my new album, I want it to be the CD every teen wants to buy. There's something a little off about my last song, I can't put a finger on it"

The room lapsed into silence; Melissa pressed her lips into a thin line, not looking happy about his answer "Okay. I need to get going home now, remember. Dinner at 6 tomorrow" She reminded the exotic man gently, picking her handbag from the nearby chair she left the recording studio.

_'The dinner, I forgot'_ He though idly, glancing around the studio. It was decorated to his tastes, a zebra print rug on the wooden floor, the walls painted a vivid lime green, and a large white couch he was currently lying on. In the corner of the room was the microphone and other necessary equipment for recording a song.

Magnus stood and stretched, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, wondering how he could get out of the dinner tomorrow. It wasn't the fact he didn't want to go. He could never pass up an opportunity to eat at a fancy restaurant. Or the fact that he was meeting his new record producer there, Michel.

It was his daughter. She was a very pretty girl, very attractive and was smart, but she wasn't his type. For starters; She. Was. A. Girl.  
That's right, he's gay. Magnus had thought he'd made that obvious enough (Weren't the leather skinnies a hint? Or the pink silk shirt?) But she still flirted with him like no tomorrow.  
And even if he said to politely "I'm sorry...I'm just not interested" She would squeal and clutch her chest, claiming that her heart was broken. And her father would call off the new record contract.

Magnus paused mid-step, a sudden idea flashing into his head, he grinned

~ Some Time Later: Alec POV ~

I frowned as another text from my sister flashed up on my phone, claiming that if I didn't get home soon she was going to stab me with a stiletto. Shrugging a stuffed the mobile back into my pocket and continued my route down the hallways to the stairs, after making sure the door to my studio was locked, I didn't want anyone sneaking in there and stealing something.

"Alexander!" A silky smooth voice exclaimed, accompanied by fast footsteps, confused, I turned round only to find the Magnus Bane jogging towards me.  
Okay, I know I work in the same building as him, but I'd never actually seen him in person, his studio was always blocked by security. And even so, what were the chances that a professional singer and...Well me, would ever cross paths? I was one of those people who organised the tours and concerts, one of those background people.

He came to a stop in front of me, flushed, and shot me a grin. I felt my insides twist a little and had to suppress the blush that wanted to erupt on my face. I was kind of...a fan, ever since I heard his voice he's always been my favourite artist.

"Alexander" He repeated my name (How did he know my name?)  
"Eh..." Was the jumbled mess of words that fell out my mouth, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again, probably another text from Izzy saying that she was going to stab me with something other than a pair of her shoes.

"Can I ask you a favour?" The singer asked me, stretching a little. I blinked at how tall he was; he was at least a foot taller than was.

My trusting my voice at the moment, I nodded. "Can you be my boyfriend for a week"

My eyes doubled in size and I let out a strangled "W...What?"  
He chuckled, explaining to me about this guy's daughter and how he didn't want to end this new recording contract. I found myself silent after his little speech. I hardly knew the guy and yet he wanted me to be his boyfriend for the week? Not only was he a guy, but a professional singer.

"I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I think that if I turn up to his dinner claiming that I've got a boyfriend. She'll get the fact that I'm not available and leave me alone...and the fact that I'm gay"

"W...why me? I mean...isn't there anyone else you can ask?" I queried, he gave me a lazy smile and I noticed how tired he looked, the black eyeliner was smeared a little around his eyes, as if he'd rubbed them. The time of day was made clear when he glanced at his watch, telling him that it was 11 at night.

"Truthfully, you're the only person around at the moment, and you're cute too...please, you don't know how happy this would make me"  
I could feel my cheeks heating up at the compliment, Magnus looked rather amused and winked at me, only making my blush worse.

"I...okay..." I said, not really knowing what else to say, he grinned suddenly, showing perfect pearly white teeth.

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed "If you give me your email address I'll send you a timetable of all the events you need to come to, including the address and my phone number"

I could feel myself becoming rather dazed and confused at what was coming out of his mouth, I simply nodded and wrote down my email on a scrap piece of paper, handing it do him.  
He took the said item gladly and I noted his nails were painted bright orange and were glittery.

"Thank you so much Alexander! I'm sorry this is kinda out of the blue, but you're the only person who's perfect for the job"  
"Eh, no problem" I said back "And call me Alec. I hate Alexander"  
"Ah, okay Alec. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" He said, flashing another one of those gorgeous smiles...wait! Did I just say gorgeous!

I watched as he walked off in the opposite direction before another vibration from my phone brought me out my thoughts. I looked at the text and winced, Izzy was threatening that if I didn't get home soon she was making dinner. I don't think I ever wanted to encounter the chicken and peanut butter soup again, I could feel my stomach churn in agreement.

Smiling stupidly, I simply texted back a 'You never guess what happened'

**Please R&R it will help feed the little plot bunnies hiding in my laptop.**

**Also, if you (or your OC) want to appear in the next chapter, please leave message with a description of what you look like and such...I promise I'll try to get everyone in :D :D **


	2. Explanation

_ex·pla·na·tion_

_1. The act or process of explaining. _

_2. Something that explains; a statement made to clarify something and make it understandable; exposition: __an explanation of a poem. _

_3. A meaning or interpretation: __to find an explanation for a mystery. _

Alec pretty much went straight to bed after getting home, the others were asleep. The others: Jace, Izzy and Clary. His mother and father owned a company overseas and were gone for months at times. But they took the view that they were old enough to look after the house between the four of them.

After being woken the next day by Church, he gave the cat a friendly scratch behind the ear before he trotted off, Alec got dressed.

"BOYS! BREAKFAST!" His sister yelled from downstairs, after pulling on a T-Shit he plodded downstairs, only to meet the gaze of his sister, adopted brother and his brothers girlfriend.

"Well~" Izzy pressed in a sing song voice, Alec looked slightly confused and grabbed a blueberry muffin, taking a bite.

"What?"  
"Why were you out so late, hmmm?" Jace chided in, raising an eyebrow "Finally got laid? Who's the lucky guy?"  
"J...Jace!" Clary spluttered "You can't openly talk about someone's sex life!"  
Jace just blinked in reply, finding nothing wrong.

"Look...I..." Alec interrupted; he sat down and got comfortable, taking a gulp of orange juice before explaining, as much as possible; His conversation with the sparkly singer last evening.

Izzy was the first to talk once he stopped, nearly choking on her orange juice "YOU WHAT?"  
She all but screeched, Alec winced and diverted his eyes to the floor "Well...he just seemed pretty desperate...I wanted to help him out..."

"Can you get me his autograph? Actually, can you get him to sign his new CD?" Izzy cut in, eyes sparkling, or was it her shimmery eye liner?

"So, you're going to be Magnus Bane's boyfriend for the week, so he can stop Michel's daughter from flirting with him" Clary said, looking thoughtful, Jace gave him a lopsided grin "So, you are going to get laid?"

Alec shot him a glare and Jace just laughed in reply "As much as I'd love to stay and harass you, dear brother of mine. But me and Clary are going to...where are we going again?"  
"The Art gallery" Clary finished for him "I want to see the new exhibition"

"Okay, bye" Izzy said, not once taking her eyes of her brother, Alec noted that she had that look in her eyes that meant she was planning something.

"Yeah...I need to go...do things" Alec said lamely, bolting up the stairs before Izzy could interrogate him longer.

At the restaurant –

Alec's mouth formed a perfect O shape as they neared the restaurant, Magnus had said it would be an informal dinner, so, Alec had just put on his smartest jeans and a T-Shit without any holes in, along with his black trainers.  
And here they were, standing outside a restaurant that looked as if it cost an arm and a leg just to look at, yet alone eat in!

Much to Alec's embarrassment, Magnus clutched his arm and dragged him inside, Magnus himself looked as stunning as usual. Glossy black trousers and a neon green shirt, his hair had been spiked up using gel and dusted with multi coloured glitter. Black kohl rimmed his eyes and his lips were painted a vivid pink.

The door closes behind them and Alec's cheeks turn pink, already feeling the gazes of those around them on him, Magnus lead them through the restaurant and out the back, into one of those private rooms. The said room was decorated perfectly, the walls painted a fresh salmon pink and finished off with gold plasterwork, vases of flowers were dotted throughout the place. Overall, the room had a very art nouveau feel about in.  
In the centre was a circular table, laid out with various cutlery and covered in a silky looking material.

"Michel! Ruby! I'm so glad to see you again" Magnus greeted cheerfully, he pulled out and chair and mentioned for Alec to sit (much to his embarrassment) before sitting down himself. The waiters immediately started buzzing around them, filling the glasses up with chilled water or wine. Alec chose water.

Michel actually looked like a very nice man, but very rich from the expensive looking suit he was wearing. Michel smiled broadly and shook Magnus's hand in greeting.

"A pleasure, I hope you liked the restaurant, my dear daughter picked it out herself"  
"You have amazing taste Ruby" Magnus complimented, the daughter, Ruby's face pinkened and she smiled. She had porcelain white skin and eyes a pretty shade of golden brown. Her chocolate brown hair pulled up into a bun. She also wore a teal coloured dressed that hugged her slim yet curvy figure perfectly.  
Overall, Alec felt like someone who had been dragged up from the sewers compared to the others. Magnus said it would be informal!

"I don't believe we've met" The man, Michel said. It took some time for Alec to realise he was talking to him; he put on his best smile and shook the offered hand.  
"Michel, Ruby. Let me introduce you to Alexander" Magnus said "Though he prefers the name Alec" He added, remembering the little bit on information from last night.

"A pleasure to meet you" Michel said in a friendly tone "Erm...You too" Alec said back, wanting to die, he was dreading every minute of this.

"My boyfriend of a year" Magnus continued, Ruby gave a very un-ladylike splutter and choked on her water, while a look of surprise flashed across Michel's face.

"B...boyfriend" Ruby repeated, Magnus gave Alec a smile that one would to their lover, and slipped an arm around his waist, Alec, vaguely distracted by the arm, bit his lip.

"It's was our one year anniversary yesterday" Magnus said "We met last year when he organised my concert in Osaka in May"

"I...I thought you were gay" Michel says bluntly, and Alec looks up startled. There's no anger on his face, just general curiosity and friendliness.

Magnus chuckled and clutched Alec's hand, causing another blush to roar up on his face, Alec thought the sparkly singer gave him an small amused grin, but he must have been imagining it.

Alec POV –

This mainly continued throughout the meal, Magnus and Michel talking about the new contract, Ruby glaring at me while she thought I wasn't looking. While I poked and prodded the expensive looking food on my plate, a waiter came by and re-filled my glass. I might as well point out that the waiters are better dressed than I am.  
Thanking him, I take and sip and try to listen in to their conversation. Magnus is now talking about his new single, and suddenly Michel turns to me.

"So, how long have you known Magnus?" He questions, Oh crap! What do I say? What do I say?

"We've known each other since He started his job at the agency two years ago" Magnus says, I shoot him a thankful look and he smiles slightly back.

"You never told me" Ruby interjected, looking at me with her brown eyes, the hurt is crystal clear in them. Something flickered behind Magnus's eyes "It was never brought up"

"Ruby" Michel said sternly, he was holding his glass out towards a waiter who scuttled over, filling it was red wine "Please don't be rude towards our guests, we don't want to end the day on a bad note"

Huffing, the girl crossed her thin arms over her chest, I already didn't like her. Too spoilt.  
I glanced at my watch and noted with interest that it was quarter past twelve! Well, despite how awkward the meal at been, at least it was tasty and wasn't radioactive like Izzy's. Thankfully, since Clary moved in she's been doing most of the cooking and teaching Izzy slowly.

Magnus must have seen me looking at my watch because he said something to a waist, who came back a little later with his jacket, Magnus slipped it on.

"Thank you so much for the meal, Michel. But unfortunately we need to get going"

"So soon?" Michel commented, strangely, the words came out of my mouth before I knew it "I have an early day tomorrow, Magnus wants to make sure I get a good night's sleep"

"Ah, I see. We good luck for whatever your doing tomorrow Alec. It was a pleasure to meet you. Wasn't it Ruby?"  
The said girl nodded, though it visibly pained her to do so. Magnus took my hand and pulled me gently to my feet

"Maybe we can have dinner again, I would love to meet you two again"

"He wanted to have dinner with you again?" Izzy asked, she was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand, dressed up in her PJ's. I added and took a sip from my own mug, contemplating the events an hour ago "The dinner wasn't that bad" I added too "I thought this Michel guy would have been horrible"

"What about his daughter" Izzy asked, I glanced out the institute window at the moon which was glowing brightly in the sky, casting a dim light into the room. Jace and Clary were upstairs asleep given the time of night...well, I hope they were sleeping...

"She was a bitch" I answered, Izzy laughed and I knew why. I didn't swear often but I hated that girl with a passion, despite how sugary sweet she looked like on the outside, she was a devil on the inside.

"Hmm" Izzy murmured, finishing the rest of the chocolate off and putting the mug in the sink, I did the same before giving her a hug "Goodnight sis"

"Goodnight, don't forget Simon's coming round tomorrow for the day" She reminded me gently, I nodded. Simon was my sister's boyfriend, he was okay I guess, despite the fact they were complete opposites.

**Please R&R it will help feed the little plot bunnies hiding in my laptop.**

**Also, if you (or your OC) want to appear in the next chapter, please leave message with a description of what you look like and such...I promise I'll try to get everyone in :D :D **

**Any idea's for what should be in the next chapter?**


	3. Conversation

**Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her: I do not in any way, shape or form own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, there would be much more Malec. :D**

_**con·ver·sa·tion**_

_**1. **__The spoken exchange of thoughts, opinions, and feelings; talk._

_**2. **__An instance of this: __held a long conversation on the subject._

_**3. **__An informal discussion of a matter by representatives of governments, institutions, or organizations._

34  
Alec tapped the number in and waited as the vending machine deposited his chocolate bar, is wasn't a very healthy lunch but he was in a bit of a rush to finish some paperwork for an upcoming gig somewhere in Europe for one of the less known bands working for the agency.

"Hello blue-eyes" A voice greeted, Alec turned and nearly jumped out his skin, Magnus was standing directly behind him, smile plastered on his face.  
"E...Erm...hi" Alec said lamely, flushing, Magnus eyed the chocolate bar in his hand "Not a healthy lunch" He voice Alec's thoughts from earlier.

"Yeah...I need to finish some paperwork...quick lunch" Alec said, eyeing the chocolate bar and decided to slip it into his bag, he didn't want to eat something semi melted for lunch.

"Thank you about yesterday" Magnus said suddenly "Michel agreed to the contract and Ruby seems to be leaving me alone"  
"Oh, that's good" The younger of the two commented, feeling a little awkward as their conversation lapsed into silence. Magnus sighed loudly and leaded forward towards Alec who unconsciously took a little step back "Alec...do you want to go somewhere and get a drink? I know a great little cafe down the road"

If Alec was drinking something, he would have spat it out "W...What!"

"Do you want to go get a drink together" Magnus said, Alec gaped and Magnus sighed again and pulled some sunglasses from his bag, sliding them on. Alec noticed he was dressed in less...outgoing clothes today. Pale blue jeans and a bright pink T-Shirt. His normally spiked hair was gel-less and fell down around his shoulders.

"I don't really want to be attacked by fans when I go out to lunch" Magnus explained, he had grabbed Alec's hand and was dragging him from the building. Alec didn't particularly know where he was taking him, but was more preoccupied by the warm, tanned hand clutching his own.

"I..." Alec started when he gained his voice "I have paperwork to finish"  
Magnus glanced back to him through his pink tinted glasses, and amused smile on his face "I can talk to the producer, don't worry"

"I promised my brother I was going to come home early"  
"Are you going to keep coming up with excuses, blue eyes? Because it isn't working with me; Your eating lunch with me whether you like it or not"

Alec sighed in defeat, it wasn't that he didn't want to eat lunch with Magnus, he just felt...strange around him. It was a similar feeling to the one he used to get around Jace before Clary came into the scene. He didn't want Magnus to think he was a blushing mess, he knew he had a bad habit for turning red as soon as someone spoke, as Izzy _kindly _pointed out.

"Here we are" Magnus announced, Alec was shocked to say the least. He expected the cafe to be rather grand like the place they went last night to meet Michel and Ruby. Instead it was a rather ordinary looking, common cafe. There was only a few other people in there, an elderly man sipping a cup of tea and a young woman chatting away on her mobile.

"Despite appearances, it's a nice cafe. The food is cheap ad good" Magnus said, the door was a small ding when they entered and Magnus gestured towards the sofa in the corner, looking out onto the street.

"Go sit. Tea? Coffee?"  
"Coffee please, no sugar" Alec said before walking around the empty tables and settling onto the plush brown sofa, it was tired and worn. But comfy and reminded him of the one in the library at home that he loved to curl up on with a good book after dinner.

"One coffee" Magnus said, placing the said item on the coffee table, he placed his own cup of goodness-knows-what on the table and sat beside Alec on the sofa. Alec stiffened a little at how close they were; Magnus's legs were brushing his.

I thought it might be nice to get to know my _boyfriend_" Magnus spoke in a joking manor, he had taken his sunglasses off to reveal those stunning kohl lined eyes, Alec couldn't help but divert his eyes away to his mug when their eyes met. Coughing, Alec brought the mug to his lips and took a sip, smiling at how nice it tasted.

"See, good isn't it" Magnus smiled. Was it Alec or had the other male leaned in a bit?  
"Me and Melissa come down here often after a hard day of work"

"Melissa?" Alec questioned.  
"My producer" Magnus said, sipping at his drink "A stern but nice women. She's getting married next year. They want me to be there"  
"Ah..." Alec said, not really knowing what to say about the random bit of information about Magnus's work colleague "Congratulations...to her"

Alec felt overly uncomfortable as they went into another moment of silence, he was all too aware of the elder male's eyes on him; his breath caught as a tan hand reached out and tucked a lock of his ink black hair behind his ear. Magnus smiled at him, letting his arm drop back to his lap.

"I...I really need to get going...Magnus" Alec said, wincing at how quiet his voice sounded, he finished off his mug of coffee "Thanks for the drink"

"No problem" Magnus said, a guilty look crossed his face "I'm sorry for dragging you into this thing...the whole..."

"It's nothing Manus" Alec interrupted "I really don't mind at all...speaking of this...boyfriend thing..." Alec blushed at the word 'Boyfriend' "When is the next meeting thingy"

"Tomorrow...Were having morning tea with Michel again...that is, if you want to"  
A look crossed Alec's face "I don't like tea"  
Magnus chuckled, a smile lighting up his face pleasantly "Personally, I don't mind tea myself. I guess afterwards...you could always come over my apartment or something. If I don't say so myself; I can conjure up a good cup of coffee"

"Oh..." Alec said, he could feel his face becoming warm...was he...no, surely not. Why would someone so beautiful and exotic want to spend time with him?

"If you don't want, you don't have to. It just, gets kind of lonely sometimes. With only Chairman meow to keep me company"  
Alec didn't question who-or-what on earth Chairman Meow was, but numbly nodded, his heart was thudding so fast against his ribcage he wouldn't have been surprised that the woman in the far corner could hear it.

"Great, say about...3-ish? Here's my address" Magnus then preceded to scribble down his address on a napkin in his favourite glittery pink gel pen, before giving it to the shy boy.

"Yeah, sounds great" Alec said back, insides fluttering at the look Magnus sent him "See you tomorrow"

**Thank you to the lovely reviewers out there; You are what makes me want to put up another chapter. I'd like to give a shout out to the following fantastic people:**

**RoseO  
Bookworm24601  
girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed  
StoryKitten (Not quite the dinner you wanted but something similar...I guess?)  
Enaid Mora (I decided to put in a Magnus and Alec convo for you!) :D  
oDaDeMalecYay**


End file.
